A Puddle In My Panties
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Hera is really shy when it comes to relationships, especially with her feelings towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka notices and helps Hera with her confidence.


Hera was sat alone in the cockpit of the Ghost. Until Ahsoka walked in.

"How are you doing Hera?"

"Hey Ahsoka, I'm good, how are you?" Hera asked as Ahsoka sat down in the seat next to Hera.

"I'm doing good. Big success on that mission." Ahsoka claimed proudly.

"That's good, how do you feel?"

"I'm feeling alright, just a small cut on my thigh though." Ahsoka said, sliding her chair closer to Hera's.

"You're injured? Where?" Hera inquired worriedly. Ahsoka opened her legs to show Hera the cut on her thigh. Hera lifted Ahsoka's skirt and looked at her cut.

"Do you need me to fix it?" Hera offered.

"If you have the correct equipment, I would like that." Ahsoka said smiling. Hera stood up and took Ahsoka's hand.

"Yeah I do. Come into my room and I'll fix you up."

Ahsoka followed Hera into her room.

Ezra looked around the corner and saw Hera and Ahsoka walking into Hera's room. He looked at Ahsoka and saw that she was acting very girly. He wondered what they could be doing to make Ahsoka act this way.

Hera let Ahsoka into her room and closed the door.

"Sit on the bed and show me your leg again." Hera instructed. Ahsoka obeyed and sat on Hera's bed, opened her legs and lifted her skirt. Hera opened the first aid kit and blushed.

"Oh umm."

"What is it Hera?" Ahsoka quizzed.

"N-nothing you need to worry about." Hera stuttered as she took the plastic length out and held it behind her back.

"What's that in your hand?" Ahsoka asked, pointing towards the hand Hera had behind her back and smiled. Hera looked at Ahsoka and blushed.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Hera said, but Ahsoka wasn't giving up.

"Come on, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"But.. But.. it's so embarrassing." Hera said, keeping her gaze on the floor. Ahsoka smiled knowingly.

"It's alright, all girls do it." Ahsoka said comfortingly, standing up to meet Hera's height. Hera looked up.

"They.. They do?"

"Of course they do." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka edged herself closer to Hera and lifted her head up by her chin to meet her eyes. Hera's eyes widened.

"What are you.." Hera started but was cut off by Ahsoka pressing her finger to Hera's lips.

"Shh, don't say anything..." Ahsoka whispered. Ahsoka then leant in closer to Hera and kissed her gently on the lips. Hera timidly kissed back and nervously rubbed her arm.

"Don't be shy Hera." Ahsoka said, leaning in and giving Hera another gentle kiss in the lips. Hera then pulled back abruptly.

"Wait, are you sure we should be doing this? What would the others say?" Hera asked anxiously.

"We shouldn't care what the others think, all I care about it you Hera." Ahsoka said genuinely. Hera looked down with a deep blush.

"R-really?" Hera asked. Ahsoka giggled and pulled Hera into a hug. Hera returned the hug and rubbed Ahsoka's rear lek.

"I-I care about you too." Hera said with an apprehensive smile. Ahsoka smiled back and kissed Hera again. This time she rubbed her tongue against Hera's bottom lip, asking her entrance. Hera nervously granted her access and opened her mouth, letting her tongue dance with Ahsoka's inside her mouth.

Ahsoka and Hera both retracted they're tongues from the others' mouth and continued kissing while Ahsoka reached behind Hera and ran her hand up and down her back. She could hear the sigh of pleasure from Hera, muffled by their kiss.

Ahsoka's hands roamed Hera's back until they wandered down to her ass. Hera gasped and pulled away from the kiss, giving Ahsoka a weird look. Ahsoka giggled.

"You have a nice ass." Ahsoka said, smirking and giving Hera a wink. Hera blushed again.

"I do?"

"I like it, wanna feel mine?" Ahsoka offered. Hera rubbed her arm.

"I.. I'm not sure I should."

"There's no need to be shy." Ahsoka said as she took Hera's hands and placed them on her ass. Hera held onto Ahsoka's ass and squeezed it tightly. Ahsoka gasped and giggled as Hera squeezed her ass.

Hera suddenly pulled back and stared. Ahsoka was confused.

"What's wrong? Don't you like touching my ass?"

"No I do like it, I was just looking at your chest." Hera admitted with a blush. Ahsoka smiled and pushed her chest out.

"You like the look of these?" Ahsoka asked. Hera blushed and rubbed her arm again.

"You can feel them if you like." Ahsoka said, running a finger over her chest. Hera tentatively reached out to touch Ahsoka's chest but didn't.

"What's wrong? You don't need to be shy, I don't bite." Ahsoka reassured.

"Can.. Can I touch them?"

"Yeah, go ahead Hera." Ahsoka said, pushing her chest out again. Hera reached out and touched Ahsoka's breasts, gently squeezing them.

"Do you mind if I do this?" Hera asked.

"I don't mind at all, I kinda like it."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, it feels really good." Ahsoka said, closing her eyes. Just then Hera let go and looked down.

"Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really shy and I don't know what to do. Can you show me?"

"I will, but do I have permission to feel your body first?" Ahsoka said with an excitable smile.

"Yes, but I need you to tell me what to do."

"Relax for the moment."

Ahsoka ran her hands up Hera's body and felt her breasts, before proceeding to squeeze and pinch her nipples through her shirt. Hera closed her eyes and moaned softly as she tried to relax her body. Ahsoka kept one hand on her breasts while her other hand roamed Hera's curves.

Hera kissed Ahsoka and then looked at the way her hand was moving around her body.

"Why do you rub up and down my body?" Hera asked.

"To turn you on, is it working?"

Hera shivered a little in pleasure.

"Umm, I want you, does that mean I'm turned on?

"Yes it does." Ahsoka kissed Hera. "I want you too."

"Is it bad that I want you? Is it normal to want you while we're doing what we're doing?"

"It's good that we want each other. It means that we love each other." Ahsoka comforted.

"I.. I love you Ahsoka." Hera said bravely.

I love you too Hera." Ahsoka said lovingly, and giving Hera a loving hug.

"You really do?"

"Of course I do, no one is going to prevent us from being together." Ahsoka said. Hera blushed and hugged Ahsoka tightly.

"I want us to be together really bad." Hera said, dropping a few tears onto Ahsoka's shoulder.

"We will be together Hera, don't worry. Ahsoka said, rubbing Hera's back comfortingly.

"Do you think we should tell the crew?" Hera asked.

"It's up to you. I don't mind telling them, but if you're shy I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I think we should keep it to ourselves."

"Okay I'm happy to do that." Ahsoka said, giving Hera a hug.

"If you can continue to sex me about sex?" Hera asked shyly.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Ahsoka kissed Hera on the lips and rubbed her thigh.


End file.
